Past and Future Romance
by Aurianaf04
Summary: Set after the oot. After Gannon is defeated, Link and Zelda can now be together, but before they marry, Link suddenly gets warped into the year 2004! How will link manage to get back to Hyrule and live in the modern age?
1. Ch 1

"Past and Future Romance"

by: Aurianaf04

Well basically this story will be a Link and Zelda romance, because they are one of my favorite couples. Anyway I do not own Zelda. I hope you enjoy it!

Ch. 1

Agh, Gannon yelled as Link cut him in his chest with the Master Sword. Blood rapidly came gushing out of Gannon's chest as his body fell to the ground.

Gannon was dead. The battle was finally over between the two and now the people of Hyrule can build their lives again without any worries. As Zelda watched Link stared at the lifeless creature, she notice Link suddenly collapsed to the ground. "Link" Zelda yelled as she ran up to an unconscious Link. She knelt down and put her arms around him with tears coming down her face. Link had cuts and bruises on his body, and his breath was getting slower and slower.

"Link please don't die on me. I need you so much. I just can't loose you now." Zelda kept weeping as she kept brushing the strains of hair out of his face.

There was no movement in him whatsoever. His life was coming to an end sooner and sooner. Zelda didn't know what to do. All she could do was Pray and stay by his side.

As Zelda kept her eyes on Link, she felt a hand on her shoulders. Shocking her, she quickly turned around and saw the three goddesses of Hyrule stand before her. They looked as lovely as ever, standing with a beautiful, shiny glow around them. The three goddesses looked at each other and smiled.

Zelda watched them with curiosity. The goddesses knew all what had happened and they couldn't let Link die after all he had done to save everyone from evil. Still smiling, each one of them brought their hands into the air. Red, blue, and green shot out of their hands until all the colors joined together and made a glowing gold ball. It landed inside Link's chest. Zelda stared at Link wide eyes as she saw him moving. She then turned to the goddesses, but they were no longer there.

"Thank you" she said out loud as she then turned to Link, seeing him move and make groaning noises. Link slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the first view he had was Zelda sitting before him with tears coming down here face.

"What happened?" Link said still kind of groggy.

"Well you killed Gannon and saved Hyrule" She said pushing another strain of hair out of his face.

"How are you feeling hero?" she asked.

"Well I'm kind of tired, but other than that, I feel fine. Why are you crying?"

Zelda stared at him for a second and then leaned and hugged him as tight as she could with more tears coming down her face. "Oh Link you nearly died, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Link put his arms around her and held her tightly against him for a moment. He pushed her back so she could look him in the eyes. His hands cupped her face as he removed some hair from her face. "I'm here now Zel, Please don't cry." He brought her into his arms again, and gently kissed her on the lips. When they parted, Zelda was still stunned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me. It's just I guess I haven't seen you in a while and you just look so beautiful that I couldn't resist." Link told her apologetically. Zelda looked at him. "Link you don't have to be sorry, I wanted to do that to you also, but I guess I was just kind of scared." She said truthfully.

Ever since they both met that day seven years ago, they always had feelings for each other. Hell the first time Link woke up from his seven year slumber, they first words that came out of his mouth were of Zelda. Link always had strong feelings with her. He always felt a close connection with her. Seeing her now how she had grown and matured into a beautiful woman, he couldn't hide his feelings anymore for her.

"Zelda," he said as he took her hands in his. "I've been wanted to tell you since I found out that you were sheik, but I love you. I think I always had. Seeing you in front of me just made me realize just how much I missed you and how much you mean to me."

Zelda felt another tear come down her face.

"Oh Link, how I wish I would hear you say those words" she smiled hugging him again. "I felt the same way. Every time I would see you, I wanted to tell you who I was and pour my heart out to you, but you understand why I couldn't right?" She asked. Link nodded and kissed her again. But this time it was longer and more passionate. I love you so much Link, I honestly don't know what I would have done if I lost you. She said.

"Shhh, don't say that, you didn't loose me and you never will. I promise." Link told her. She forced another smile on her face but quickly but a frown on her face again.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Link you have to go home to your own time. It's not right for me to leave you here. You need to go back to your childhood like you suppose to. You did enough for us." She said.

She wanted to send me back to his own time. Yea it would be okay to go back to his childhood again, but then again why would he want to go back? He grown up and met his soul mate. Why would he want to start that all over again and wait seven more years until he and Zelda could be together? He did not and would not go back to his childhood. He was going to stay here in this time and be with her.

"No I'm not going back Zel. Why would I want to go back when I have you?" He asked her.

"But it was me who brought you here by my stupid mistakes. Isn't that what you want though, is to go back to your childhood?"

"No, what I want is to be with you Zel. I have no reason to go back now that I have you in my life. I love you Zelda. I couldn't imagine waiting seven more years for you."

Zelda smiled with yet another tear in her eye. "Oh Link I don't want you to go but are you positive that you want to stay here?"

Link smiled and kissed her again.

"Yes, I'm positive."

Link and Zelda stood up and looked around at the huge mess Gannon had made.

"This is going to be one hell of a clean up" he told her. Zelda turned to him, "yea, but we can make a better one than before."

"Yea, I guess you right. Hey, how is your dad, Impa, and the rest of everyone doing?" Link asked.

"Well when Gannon took over the castle, me, dad, Impa, and some others went into hiding. We are staying in an in ground hiding area with other sheikahs. I bet daddy and the rest of them are waiting to see us" she said as she took his hand.

"Before we go, you need to put the master sword down to rest." She told him.

Link looked at the sword. That sword helped him in many battles he had fought. He was used to always having it with him everywhere.

"Well it's going to be hard but I might as well do it now." He told her.

Link called Epona to bring them to the temple. Everytime he played a melody that his friend malon had taught him. Epona would run to his side. As he finished the song, he heard her coming up to him. Funny how Everytime he called the horse, she knew exactly where he was and she was always there in a second. When she arrived, Link helped Zelda on and then climbed on himself.

When they reached the temple, Link helped Zelda off and he took her hand as they went inside. Zelda stood by the door as Link walked up and saw how the pedestal was glowing with a bright light. The pedestal was waiting for the sword to be put back to rest. Link walked slowly up the steps as he got closer to it. He was now standing before the pedestal with the Master Sword in his right hand. He looked at it one last time before he gently put the sword back into it's place.

He looked at the sword being where it was suppose to be, he then felt Zelda's arms lay around his shoulders. Link smiled and put his hand on her arms knowing that she was there with him. He didn't need the sword anymore. Peace was finally here and now they could start their lives together.

They both climbed on Epona again and reached the hideout where the others were staying. Standing before them were King Harkinson and Impa waiting for their arrival.

Zelda hopped off and immediately ran to her father and gave him a hug. "Oh daddy I missed you. Oh and Impa, how I missed you also" She said as she then went up and hugged her. Link walked slowly behind Zelda. King Harkinson saw that Link stood there right before him. He let go of Zelda and gave a big hug to Link. "Link my boy, you save Hyrule and all of us how can we ever repay you." He told Link still smiling.

"Well daddy Link is going to stay here with us in this time, and if it's alright with you daddy, When we finish the castle. Can Link stay with us?" She asked standing next to her father. King Harkinson let go of Link and looked at her. "Well of course Zelda, it's the least we can do for him. In matter of fact, I think Link can become the watcher of the triforce." Link wide eyed him, "Thank you so much your majesty, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh Link you won't be a bother, me and daddy and everyone else want you to stay. Please say you'll stay with us." Zelda asked him

Link looked at the both of them and smiled, "well if I won't be a bother, then sure, I'll stay." Zelda smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You two must be exhausted" Impa told them. "Well I know Link must be exhausted, my goodness he nearly died" Zelda said as she and Link walked inside. Impa and King Harkinson both looked at them and said, "Nearly died?"

Zelda stopped and turned around and faced them. "Yea he nearly died and the three goddesses came down and brought him back to health, isn't that amazing?" she said. Both Impa and the King stared at her in wide eyes. "Well what happened anyway" the king asked. "It's a long story daddy, but we have all the time to talk about it in the morning. Now I'm going to put Link to bed so I'll be back in a minute." She said as she took Link's arm and brought him to one of the extra bedrooms.

Zelda helped Link lay in bed and covered him up so he wouldn't get cold.

"You know you really are something special." He told her as he was about to lay down in the bed. "Well you're something special too Link, and you know, I'm really glad you stayed with me." Link kissed her. She smiled as they parted. "Sleep well Link, I love you." She told him.

"I love you with all my heart Zelda. Goodnight" he said as he put his on the pillow. She pushed a strain of hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight my love."

Well I hope you like chapter one. I know it seems like they are moving kind of quick here, but my story has just begun, anyway, there is plenty more coming up. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be put up in a few days. Thanks and please review. ï

Aurianaf04


	2. Ch 2

**Past and Future Romance**

**Ch. 2**

Eight months past bye and Hyrule was now finished. The castle was bigger and better than the one before, and it seemed like everyone was getting back to their old lives again. During that time, Link and Zelda spent every moment they could with each other. Their love was growing deeper and deeper with every moment they spent together. Still, looking back as to when he almost went back to his childhood, he never regretted it.

"So what do you want to do today?" Zelda asked him. There relationship was moving quickly, but they both knew they had some sort of special bond with each other. They knew they were meant for each other and they didn't care what anyone had said. King Harkinson enjoyed having Link at the castle also.

Link watched over the triforce at times, and also helped train young boys to become soldiers. He loved Link like his own son. He was glad Zelda had someone treat her so good and cared for her so much.

"Oh don't worry Zel, I have everything planned out for this evening."

Zelda looked suspicious. "And what is it that you have planned out if you don't mind me asking?" she said with a smirk on her face. Link kissed her.

"Don't worry you'll find out sooner or later, I have to take care of some things but be ready about 6:00 this evening okay."

"Well you won't give me a little hint?" She asked. Link smiled at her, "Nope you'll find out soon. I'll see you later, Love you, bye!" He said as he left. Zelda stood in the hallway alone wondering why he was in such a rush. "Well if he won't tell me, I'll just have to find out myself," she said to herself as she walked towards Impa's room.

As Link was about to walk out of the castle doors, King Harkinson stopped him.

"Now Link, did you get everything you need for tonight?" He asked Link. "Not yet your majesty but I'm on my way to get the flowers and everything else." The king looked both ways to make sure Zelda wasn't watching.

He quickly handed Link and small box. "Now this was Zelda's mother's ring that I gave her when I proposed to her, but I want you to give it to Zelda. She always loved that ring. Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you your majesty, I think I have everything. Thank you again for everything." The King put a big grin on his face and clasped his hands together. "My little baby is going to get married, I'm so glad." He said as he wiped away some tears from his face. Link grinned and waved to the king as he approached the door.

He took out his ocarina and called for Epona and a few seconds later, she was right by his side. "Come on girl, let's go to the market". He told the horse as they rode.

"Impa are you there? Zelda said as she kept knocking on her door. "Yes, Zelda come in" she said. As Zelda opened the door, she saw Impa sitting on a chair reading a book.

"What ya doing?" She asked her. "Oh nothing dear, just reading a book. How are you doing?" she asked Zelda. I'm good, I'm just need to ask you a question if that's alright. "Nope Zelda, I promised that I wouldn't tell, so you won't get nothing out of me." She said as she smirked. Zelda frowned and knelt down beside the old woman.

"But Impa you don't know what I was going to ask you. That's not nice." She said. "My child I practically raised you since you were a baby. I know you better than you think."

"But please Impa just a little hint."

"No, I'm not going to tell you, you don't have long left to wait. She read a book or do something to pass your time."

"But the time goes by so slow."

"Well then my dear, I don't know what to tell you. But I promised Link I would not tell."

Zelda stood up and started frowning. "Fine I'll go find something to do. Thanks for the help Impa."

"Goodbye dear." She said as she continued to read her book.

As Zelda closed Impa's door, she came up with another idea. "I bet daddy will tell me." She said as her frown came back to a smirk.

"Hello Rizzo, How are you doing?" Link said to the clerk. "Ah, well hello Link, I was wondering what time you would show up." "Yea well I didn't want to come too early, just incase the flowers died. By the way are they ready yet?" He asked.

"Yep, these freshly picked roses are ready. You ready to put the ring in? He asked

"Yep, but just be sure to hide it in the middle and please don't let it get loose. I don't want to loose it. It's a very special ring.

"Ah Link you know I wouldn't do that. Are you ready to put on your outfit?" He asked Link.

Well I guess, he said as he looked at the newly made tunic that was made for him for this occasion. It looked just like the green one he always had worn, but he wanted it to be new and a different color because Zelda always liked blue.

He had the whole night planned for the two of them. He would pick Zelda up and bring her to there special place at the lake. They would have a picnic under the stars and that would be when he would propose to her. Just thinking about it made him nervous. He had never been nervous as he was today.

He put the tunic on and was ready to go. "Thank you for everything Rizzo, I owe you a lot." "Don't mention it Link, Good luck tonight and tell me how it goes tomorrow okay." "I will, thanks again, bye!"

Zelda poked her head out of her daddy's room. "Hi daddy what are you doing?" She asked him with the biggest grin ever. "Why hello sweetheart, I'm going over some new laws, what are you doing?" "Oh nothing, can I ask you a question?" She asked sitting on his lap. "Nope sweetheart, I'm not telling you where link is taking you.

"You're too easy to read dear. I promised I wouldn't." Zelda stood up now angry. "Am I the only person that doesn't know? Daddy why can't you give me a hint please?" "Nope dear, you better start getting dressed, just wear something nice okay?" He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Fine daddy if you, Impa, or no one else will tell me, then be that way" she said as she stormed out of the room. King Harkinson laughed. "My goodness that daughter of mine has no patience whatsoever."

Evening came and Link was on his way to pick up Zelda. It was ten minutes to six. "I better take the shortcut if I don't want to be late." He said to himself. Link turned right and headed into the woods. It was getting dark outside and could not see that well. Epona suddenly stopped and started neighing.

The sudden stop ness threw Link of Epona onto the ground. When he looked up, he notice a tall man standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, are you hurt?" The man asked. Getting up from the ground, Link replied, "Oh no I'm fine." As he was getting onto Epona, the man asked him, "Where am I?" Link looked at him suspiciously "You're in Hyrule"

"Well then what year is it?" the man asked him. "Um....It's the year 1497" he said. The man started staring around at everything. "Oh my goodness, it actually worked. I can't believe it actually worked." He kept saying. "What do you mean, it worked?" Link was now getting more suspicious with the old man. The man looked at Link, it's nothing don't worry about it kid."

"I have to go back." He started talking to himself again. Link didn't trust this person anymore. He looked strange and he was wearing strange clothes. The man reached into his pocket and pulled a strange device out.

"What are you doing?" Link looked concerned running up to him to pull that strange device out of his hands. "No don't do that back away." He said but it was too late, they both disappeared.

Well I know this chapter is kind of short but now its getting to the story, I know it might be boring, but please don't give up reading this just yet. Please review thanks!

Aurianaf04


	3. Ch 3

Past and Future Romance

Ch.3

"Impa where could he be? He was suppose to be here over an hour ago. I hope everything is okay." Zelda said looking as if she were about to cry. Impa put her arms around Zelda and started to hug her in a tight embrace. "There there little one, I'm sure he is fine, but if he isn't here in thirty more minutes, we will send guards to search for him okay?" Impa said patting Zelda's head to comfort her. Zelda had her head on Impa shoulder. "Link please be okay and come back to me." She said to herself.

Slowly opening his eyes, Link looked all around him noticing this wasn't Hyrule anymore. In fact, the place looked very odd looking. Something he had never seen before. He slowly got up and looked around with curiosity in his face.

Then there he was, the same man he seen just a few moments ago walking around panting and talking to himself again. The man hadn't even notice that Link was off the ground staring at him with a deathly stare. Link notice beside him a piece of broken glass with a sharp end to it.

Slowly, Link picked up the glass not to let the old man notice him. A few moments later, Link had the old man pinned to the wall with the glass against his throat.

"Where the hell am I!" Link yelled with a look as if he were about to kill the man. The old man starting getting scared. "Look I'm sorry but this was an honest accident. You weren't suppose to be around me while I came back, just please don't kill me!" The man said with panic in his voice. Link could see the fear in his eyes. He did want to know where he was. Maybe this man could explain everything to him.

Link dropped the knife and sat on a chair. "Speak and tell me where the hell I am before I do cut you up!" Still sounding very furious.

The old man cleared his throat and sat across from Link but not too close to him. "First off I want to apologize for bringing you here. Honestly this wasn't my intentions to bring you here. You see, my name is Larry Hathorn . I'm 43 years old and I'm a scientist. I built a time machine to send me into the past. I honestly didn't believe it would work either.

After I set the year I wanted to go to, I was warped into your country and the year you are living in. When I seen you I and the area I was in, I new it had worked, but unfortunately everything went too fast and that's when you came close to me and we were both warped back to my year."

Link stared wide eyed at Larry. "You mean all what you are saying is true? That I'm in the future? Well if it were so easy for you to come to my time, then just send me back right now!" Link yelled.

Larry started with a look of fear on his face again. "You see I would but....."

Link glared at him, "But what?"

"Well you see when we came back, the time machine started smoking and sparks began to fly. Well what I'm trying to say is that it's a little broken right now." Larry said pushing his chair further back.

Link stood up with anger yet again in his eyes, "What do you mean broken! How in the hell do you expect me to go home!" Link was inches away from Larry now. "Please don't kill me, I promise you I will fix it and you can go home. Just trust me okay!" Larry said hoping this boy wouldn't kill him.

Link sat back down on the chair and put his hands through his hair. Calmly he asked, "How long do you think it will take to fix it?" "I don't know it can take days, weeks, or even months. It depends on how damaged it is. But while I'll fix it, you can stay here and make yourself at home."

There was nothing he could do. They only option Link had was to stay here and wait until the time machine was ready. How he wished he were home though. He was going to propose to Zelda that night. How he missed her so much. If only he could tell her that he was okay but, unfortunately there was no way to communicate with her.

Link looked at Larry again seeing how scared he was of him. Honestly Link believed it wasn't all Larry's fault. He did stand in the way when they both warped, but Link thought he was an enemy taking out a weapon.

But he was still upset and hurt and wanted to go home. How was he ever going to manager living in this time?

Link stood up and walked around the room calmly. He picked up little things and stared at them closely. He walked up to the tv and stared into the blank glass part of it. "What is this?" He asked.

"It's a television. You watch stuff on it for entertainment." Larry said as he put the tv on to show him. Link quickly backed away from the television and stared at it with wide eye.

Larry chuckled, "don't worry it won't hurt you." Link sat down on the couch, "so what year am I in again?" He asked. "Your in San Francisco, California. The year is February, 2004." Larry said feeling a bit more comfortable with him.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm in the future." Link was actually taking this better than he expected. "Well I guess it will be another adventure." Link said to himself sounding a little hopeful. "What's your name again?" Larry said. "Link" he said low.

"Well Link I just want to tell you again how sorry I am about all this but, I promise you though I will get you back to your time." Link looked at him for a moment and felt that he could trust this person.

"Well I'm sorry for standing in the way. I just thought you had a weapon. Call it truce?" Link said standing up and putting his hand out to shake Larry's hand. Larry looked up at him, took his hand out and smiled, "truce."

Princess Zelda, we could only find Link's horse and hat, but there is no sign of him. We're sorry Princess.

Zelda walked up to the guards and took Link's hat. She looked at it and put it to her heart. Tears started streaming down her face as she ran up to her room.

"Thank you guards, but please when continue looking. Check in houses, buildings, and everywhere else you are all able to. We can't give up yet." Impa said as she ran to Zelda.

Zelda heard a knock at her door, "Go away I don't want to talk to anyone." She yelled. Impa opened the door anyway and sat beside Zelda and held her in her arms.

"Impa why did this have to happen? I don't think I could live without him." Zelda said unable to control her tears. "There there little one, maybe he had business to take care of or something. I assure you if Link can defeat gannondorf, then I'm sure he can defeat just about anyone." Impa said giving Zelda hope that she could count on.

After calling truce, Larry showed Link around his house and explained many things to him about living in the modern age. Larry showed Link the television, radio, microwave, and many more things. Link was amazed of how things were so advance.

Larry cooked Link some dinner and sat down at the table. They had been talking and getting a long quite well since the incident occurred. Larry handed Link his diner and a glass of milk and sat right across from him.

They ate in silence until Larry spoke, "So Link tell me about yourself and the past?" Link took a sip of his milk and then spoke, "Well I'm 18 years old and I live in a country called, Hyrule. The reason why I have these ears is because I am Hylian.

I was raised in a village called the kokiri village. My parents died when I was younger. When I was ten years old I had my first adventure. I was put to sleep for seven years and I woke up seventeen, I soon found out I was the legendary hero that was going to save Hyrule.

I defeated someone named gannondorf and I then fell in love with the princess I rescued. After defeating gannon, the princess was going to send me back, but I didn't want to. I stayed with her and tonight I was going to proposed to her, but unfortunately it doesn't look like it will be tonight."

Link said as he took another bite of his food. Larry sat there wide eye in amazement.

"This boy really is from the past." he said to himself. Larry spoke up, "Did you happened to be the Hero of Time everyone talked about? That killed Gannondorf, died, but came back to life by the three goddesses of Hyrule?

You lived your life with the princess and fell in love with her. Do you mean your really that person!" Larry said. Link looked at him confused, "uh, I suppose I am, but how did you know about that?"

Larry got out of his seat and ran to the book shelf to catch a book. He pulled a by Link and sat next to him. "Here, read this. You're a legend. You are really famous all over. Heck, they even made a video game about you!" Larry said sounding excited.

Link smirked, "yea right. Why would I be so famous just by defeating a monster." Larry turned some more pages to show Link, "well Link this was a very famous Legend that was told by many generations.

Everyone pretty much knows the story how the hero saves the princess, falls in love with her, marries her and live happily ever after. I just never believed it was true, until now."

Link read through the pages and was amazed by what he saw. His legend was very popular many many years into the future. "Wow I never would have guessed that me being the Hero of Time would be around this long." he said as he kept reading the book.

Larry kept smiling, "I can't believe I actually have a Legend in my house." he thought. Larry picked up the plates and put them in the kitchen.

It was late and Larry was getting real tired. Larry walked up to Link, "hey I have an extra bedroom for you to sleep in, if you want to go to bed it's kind of late."

He told Link, but Link was still reading the book about him still amazed of how popular he had become. "Okay, I guess I'm a little tired." he said as he followed Larry to a bedroom. When he opened the door, Larry had put some pj's set for Link to wear.

"If you need anything I'll be right across the room. Sleep good, goodnight." Larry said as he closed the door.

Link stood in the bedroom alone. He looked at the surroundings and saw how everything was made different and was more advanced than his time. He put the pj's on and laid in the bed. He then thought of Zelda.

Wishing he could hold her right now. He wondered how she was taking this. He put his head on the pillow and said a lot, "goodnight my love. I love you." then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Zelda was in her bedroom now a lone with Link's hat still in her hands. Her eyes were now swollen because of how much she had cried. "Link please come back to me, where ever you are, please be okay and know how much I love you." she said before she fell to sleep.

Okay well i know there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes in here, but I'm not the kind of person that likes to recheck things. Anyway, next chapter should be out in a few days. Link will now have to face the torture of being in high school! Well I also want to thank the people who reviewed me. Reviews mean a lot to me so thank you so much again. Anyway thanks for reading and please....REVIEW.....please.......THANKS :)


	4. Ch 4

Past and Future Romance

Ch. 4

Morning arrived and Larry came up in Link's room to wake him up, "Wake up Link, we have a big day today." He said as he started to pull the covers off of Link.

Link tossed and turned a bit before getting out of bed. That night he had sleep very good, but he dreamed about Zelda the whole night and dreaming that he was there with her. As Link went into the kitchen, he saw Larry putting out a plate of food for him to eat.

"So Link, how did you sleep last night?" he asked sitting at the table about to eat. Link scratched his head and sat at the table.

"Okay I guess. What are we doing today, and when are you going to start working on the time machine?" asked Link while he took a bite of his eggs.

"Well I'll start soon enough, but right now I want to show you around. I want to show you what living in the modern age is like. Also, if you don't mind, I would like to send you to school, to see how people your age live. Do you mind? Also it would give you something to do while I fix the machine." Larry asked him.

Link was silent for a moment and then responded, "Well after reading the book about me. I am very interested into wondering what it is like to live in this day in age. I don't mind at all." He said taking another bite.

Larry smiled, "well that's great. Today though, I think we should go shopping and buy you a new wardrobe."

Link looked down at his tunic. "Well, what's wrong with this. Everyone wears this kind of stuff at home."

Larry laughed, "Yea, well you haven't gone outside yet. Just wait and you'll see how much people have changed from your time. In the meantime, you better wear this so no one thinks differently about you." he said as he got up and went in the other room to get Link some clothes.

"Okay Link if you want to take a shower and change, I put some clothes on your bed, and whenever you are ready, we'll go okay." Larry said as he started to wash the dishes. Link nodded and walked to the bathroom.

When Link finished his shower he walked into the bedroom and looked at the clothes Larry had put out for him. "Well I guess I'll just have to wear it and get use to it." he said to himself as he started to put on the clothes.

Larry was sitting in his lab looking at the damaged time machine. This was one of his first real inventions he had made. It took him many years to make, and traveling to the past where he had met Link. He only stayed there a few moments because he was actually scared. When he warped back in time, it felt like he past out for a moment. Everything happened so fast that he couldn't enjoy what it really felt like going through one time to another.

As Larry kept looking at the time machine, he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Link standing in the door.

Larry stared at him for a moment realizing that Link looked completely different than he did when he first met him yesterday. "Wow Link, you look really nice." Larry said as he stood up.

Link looked at himself again. "I do? Uh....thanks.....I guess." he said as he kept pulling his collar. Link had on a stripped blue long sleeve button up shirt, with some khakis and brown shoes on. He looked like he was really uncomfortable too.

Larry fixed Link's shirt and patted him on the back, "Well you ready to go?" He asked. "Yea I guess so." Link said as he followed Larry out the door. "Hey Larry, do these clothes ever stop itching?" Larry laughed, "Yea, you kind of have to get use to them I suppose. But don't worry I'll get you some more comfortable ones okay." he said. "Alright" was all Link said.

Before they reached the door, Larry stopped, "Oh, I almost forgot. Here, put these on." He told Link as he handed him something. Link looked at it curiously. "Uh...what are these?" He asked. "Well I made these while you were asleep last night. I call them "Cover Ups" he said.

"Well what does "Cover Ups" do?" Link asked still looking confused. "Well you see Link, your ears are different from ours. Thats one thing we cannot tell anyone is that you're here from the past okay. Because if anyone finds out. You and I will be in big trouble. So I made these for you to cover up your pointy ears so no one will think you're an alien or something like that." He said as he helped Link put on his cover ups over his ears.

"Now there we go, you look like a teenage human boy." He said as he took out a mirror to show Link. Link glanced at himself in the mirror and notice how different he looked. Since Link had long hair he always had trouble keeping it out of his face. Larry took a rubber band and put his hair in a pony tail. "There we go so your hair can stay out of your face." he said.

"You ready to go now?" Larry asked, "I don't think I have to hide anything else. You look normal to me."

He opened the door and Link looked outside amazed at what he saw. "Why are all these buildings close together and what are those things?" He asked going near Larry's car. Larry laughed again, "man, he really is clueless." he said. Larry stood in front of the car next to Link.

"Well Link these are all houses, and that blacktop you see is a road, and this," he pointed to, "this my friend is my pride and joy. My 2004 BMW convertible." He said patting the hood. "I know back in your time, you had horses to bring you where you need to go, but in this time, we have something called vehicles. They take you where you need to go."

Link looked at the car. "That is what takes people where they need to go? Hm....well that's interesting. Are we going in one of these?" He asked.

Larry smiled, "yep, we sure are. Okay Link get in the car." Larry said showing him how to open it. Larry turned on the ignition and started driving. Link was amazed at how fast and smooth this ride was.

"Hey this think is pretty nice. I would love to have one of these instead of making Epona take me where I need to go. Poor girl, I know it's hard on her to have someone ride her all the time." Link said.

Larry looked at look confused. "Epona?" he asked. "Yea, Epona is my horse. She is the greatest." he said.

"Yep well this is my baby here, I've been having her about five months now." he said.

"Oh yea Link, about all what I told you not telling anyone, please promise me you won't tell anyone. If they find out. They will take you away and you won't ever get to go home again. Now if anyone ask you, just tell them that I'm your uncle and that your visiting me from Europe okay." He said as he drove.

"Okay but what's Europe?" he asked.

"Well Europe is a country that is really far from here. If anyone asked just tell them your from Europe and your spending a few months with me okay."

"Okay" was all Link said.

"Now we just have to figure out a name for you." Larry said to himself. "Let's see," he thought for a moment. "I got it! Your name is going to be Landon Hathorn okay." he said as he stopped at a red light. "So if anyone ask for your name, it's Landon okay?"

"Okay but why can't my name be Link like it's suppose to be?" "Well if you tell anyone your name is Link, they will get suspicious. Trust me on this okay?" he said.

"Okay Larry" Link said as he looked out the window.

As Larry pulled into the mall, Link stuck his head out the window to see the building. "Wow I've this is about the same size as the castle, but the model of it is so different." He said.

"Well this is the mall. People go buy clothes and all other kind of accessories they need over here." He said as he pulled into a parking space.

As Link and Larry got out of the vehicle, Link notice all the people going inside the mall. He also notice all kinds of different people inside the mall. Link looked in amazement of how different the people were from his time. He was also kind of embarrass to look at them.

There were all sorts of different people. There were people with hardly no clothes on. People had earrings all over there bodies. Now Link had one in his ear, but some of these people had earrings all over there bodies. Also there were people with writings all over there bodies.

"Larry why would someone want to do that to their bodies?" he asked while they were walking.

"Well Link, that's how people are these days. In your time, people were so proper and never thought of such things, but now in the modern days, I believe people really don't care anymore. I really believe people are expressing themselves more and more which if they are okay with it then that's okay I guess." he said.

They kept walking until Link stopped and stared into the corner. He saw a man and a woman on one side kissing and touching each other all over and in the other corner he saw what he never seen before. He saw a man and another man kissing and touching each other too. Link was horrified at this scene. Larry quickly pulled him away and walked quicker to the store that he wanted to bring Link."

"Why were they doing that in public and why were those two men kissing each other?" He asked still horrified that people would actually do this letting other people watch them.

"Well Link I told you, people do all sorts of things in the day and age. I told you it was quite different and I didn't lie to you." he said as they walked into Dillards.

Link and Larry walked quietly to the men's section of the store. Larry kept browsing around to find Link some suitable clothes for him. Link just looked at the clothes and notice how many different designs and outfits they had.

"Excuse me but is there anything I can help you with?" A young man in about his twenties came up to Larry. "Why yes, you see my nephew is new in town and I promised him a new wardrobe. Can you help him pick out some clothes for everyday?" he asked.

"Why certainly sir." the man said as he took Link by the arm to show him some other outfits that was more his type. "Hey what are you doing! Let go of me now!" Link yelled trying to get the man's grip off of him.

"Landon he is going to help you find some clothes, it's okay" Larry said.

The young man looked at him confused. Larry chuckled, "he's from Europe. He isn't use to all these." Larry said as he continued chuckling.

"Right." they boy said as if he thought Link was weird already.

Three hours later, Link was finished. He tried on at least fifty outfits, shoes, watches, and all other sort of stuff.

"Now you look like a real teenager" Larry said as he looked at Link and his new clothes

Link was now wearing some a red Polo pullover and some blue jeans. He also had on brown dress shoes, and his hair was now fixed in a nice ponytail. He looked really nice.

"This is more comfortable" he told Larry as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I think that looks much better on you than what you had on today." He said.

They walked up to the front of the store, and went pay for there items. The total was $780.00.

Larry took out his credit card and charged the whole thing. Link felt really bad for making him do that.

"Don't feel bad Link, to you the truth, I'm really glad I can do this for you. You see", he said as they sat down at got them some lunch, "I never had any family. I never had a wife or children. I was always working in my lab trying to create something new, but it get's lonely sometimes when you have no one to talk to. I'm a scientist and I have all this money, but yet I have no one to spend it on, so that's why I'm glad you are here, because now I have someone to talk to. Your like the son I've never had, and I don't mind spending stuff on you." he said as he took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way Larry, but remember I won't be staying here long. I'm going to go home. But I've never had parent's growing up, so it's nice to have a father figure to talk to and everything. I think we will both enjoy each other's company while we are here." he said.

You know Link, this is truly remarkable what has happened. I mean no one would ever get to experience this. You are very lucky." Larry said taking a sip of his soda.

"Your right, and I'm glad I am seeing what life is other than my time. I just wish I could show Zelda all the different things over here." he said.

Larry had an idea, "Well there is a way. I'll buy you a camera. A camera is something that take a picture of something or someone. It's pretty much a memory thing. You'll understand once you see how it works." He said as they walked into another store.

This store didn't take too long though, Larry brought Link a camera, a portable cd player, some cd's of different kind of music and other electronic things that he could use once he would go back to his time.

Link was really enjoying the music. Especially the hard rock. Larry bought him a mostly rock since he enjoyed that the most. Link especially liked, Linkin Park, Evanescence, and Blink 182. He never heard of any music like this before.

By the time they finished shopping, it was already beginning to be nightfall. Link had all sorts of different things he had now.

Before Link walked into his bedroom, he came up to Larry and hugged him, "Larry thank you for all you've done for me today, I really appreciate it." He said as he started to walk to his bedroom.

"Well Link, your welcome, I'm glad I got to do something for you. Now you need to go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Alright I'm just going to listen to this music a little longer and then I'll go to bed, good night Larry" he said before he closed the door.

"Goodnight Link." Larry said as he took off the lights and went to bed.

Well that's chapter 4 for you. I know I told you school was going to be in this chapter, but I promise it will in the next one. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to read, it gets better when he goes to school. More characters too. Thanks, bye!

Aurianaf04 :)


	5. Ch 5

Past and Future Romance

Ch. 5

"Link wake up, it's time to go to school" Larry said as he shook Link to wake up. The covers were up over his head and Link still had not moved. Larry pushed the cover's off Link and notice he had earphones on with the music still playing, Larry smirked, "maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get him into music." he said to himself.

Larry removed the earphones and shouted in Link's ear, "GET UP NOW!" As soon as he said that, Link jumped and looked around as if something was wrong. "Huh, where am? Larry?......Uh why are you waking me up so early?" he asked still half way asleep. Larry smiled,

"Well don't you remember, your going to school today? You better hurry and get dressed, you don't want to be late on your first day." he said as he walked out the room to fix breakfast.

Link sat up in bed and looked around. How he wasn't use to all this yet. After a few moments, Link decided it was time to get up and change. He went in the closet and put on a navy blue Tommy shirt and some Tommy jeans. He combed his dirty blonde hair and put it in a ponytail. He then put on his brown shoes and walked to the kitchen.

"Well you look nice," Larry said eating some pancakes, Link sat at the table and smirked, "Thanks." Actually Link did like his clothes. He thought they looked better and were more comfortable thank his tunic that he had always worn. He could get use to this.

"Now remember, when we go over there, your name is Landon Hathorn okay. Your eighteen years old and your living with your uncle." Larry said. "I got it, but what is the place called again?" He asked.

"West Central High. You're going to be one of the new seniors over there, which means you will be in grade 12." He said telling him all about the education system.

"Okay," was all Link said. "Now when you go back, you will have all the knowledge and understanding of what it's like to live and learn in the modern age." Larry said.

"You ready to go?" Larry said as he grabbed his car keys. "Yea, I guess." Link said picking up his book sack he got from Larry yesterday.

The car ride was complete silence, Larry could tell Link was definitely night a morning person. The whole way there, Link had his eyes closed.

"Wake up Link we're here" Larry said pulling into a parking space. Link opened his eyes and was amazed of how big the school was. There were also many people his age going into the building. Link actually kind of felt a little nervous being in a place he didn't know.

When they entered the school, Larry and Link went into the office to enroll him in High School. "Hello, how can I help you," the secretary said.

Larry smiled, "Yes, I would like to enroll my nephew in this school." The secretary looked at Link with a funny look. "He looks awfully young and short to be in high school" she thought.

"Okay Mr?" she asked, "Hathorn, Larry Hathorn and this is my nephew, Landon Hathorn." He told her. The whole time they were talking, Link watched out of the glass window at all the kids walking around. Most of them looked normal, but some had hardly no clothes on, pierces and all kinds of other stuff just like he had seen at the mall yesterday.

"Landon? Landon? Hello Landon?" Larry kept saying to Link, until he finally turned around. Larry whispered to him, "Hey you have to get use to that name because soon enough that is what everyone is going to call you."

Link nodded as he took the paper from Larry, "What's this?" he asked. "Well this is your class schedule. These numbers are on each door in here. Go to each number in order okay." he told Link.

"Now, I have to go, but I will pick you up at 3:00 okay. Now have a good day and if you need anything I told you how to call me okay. Bye" he said as he walked out the door and left Link alone in the hall way.

"Great, how in the hell will I find where to go?" he said as he looked around to find his first class.

Link started walking when suddenly a tall, buff guy with dark hair stepped in front of him. "Well you must be the new guy." he asked.

Link looked at him, "yea I guess you can say that." He said low. "Well my name is Jason and these are my friends, Kyle, Steven, Eddy, and Chris." he said as he pointed to his four friends behind him. Link nodded.

"Well let me show you a tour of this place okay Lil buddy." Jason said as he wrapped his arm around Link. "Well this is Mrs. Hall's room, this is Mr. Perkins's room, and this is Mrs. White's room" Jason kept telling and showing Link the rooms. While Jason kept showing Link around, Link notice all his friends Laughing behind them. He felt something was kind of fishy but he just ignored it.

"And this my friend is your locker," Jason said shoving Link against it. "Now listen to me new guy, this is my school, and no one rules it but me. So I'm going to keep my eye on you got it!" Jason said still shoving Link against the locker. As he let go, Jason pushed Link and made him land on the floor.

Link watched from the ground as everyone started laughing at him. "This people are sure assholes" Link thought as he got up and started walking to his classroom. He walk almost there until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey do you need any help?" a young girl asked him. Link looked at her. His face lit up when he seen her. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair. She looked identical to Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link said as he smiled. "Um....who's Zelda?" The girl asked.

Link smile grew into a frown. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Link said looking at the ground.

The girl smiled, "That's okay, people always say I remind them of someone. Anyway my name is Kimberly. Kimberly Harkinson.

Link's head perked up again, "You said your name is Kimberly Harkinson???" He asked being curious.

"Yea, Harkinson run's in an old generation of mine. They even say my ancestor's are the great Legendary Hero of Sir Link and Princess Zelda." Kimberly said as she picked up his papers.

"But I don't believe in all that stuff about princesses and hero's, but it's funny how only my family and relatives have this last name and no one else does." she said.

Link stared at her wide eyed. This was his great grandchild many generations into the future. Link couldn't believe it he had to find out more. "How could this be possible?" he thought. "Well she seems like a nice person, and she sure does look like Zelda. It would be nice to have a friend too." he thought as he walked and chit chat with her.

"Oh you have the same classes as me. Isn't that cool?" She said. Link smiled and nodded. "What's your name by the way?" she asked. "Landon Hathorn. I'm living with my Uncle right now. I'm from Europe and I'm staying here for a while." Link said remembering what Larry told him to say.

"Well Landon, glad to meet you. It seems like we already have stuff in common." she said as she smiled at him.

"I'm not from around here either, but I'm staying here with my aunt and uncle and going back to my parent's house in the summer." she said entering the classroom

Link smiled, "Yea, I guess we do have stuff in common." as he took a seat in the back next to Kimberly.

He looked at Kimberly and smiled. Kimberly smiled and waved. Link smirked and turned back to the teacher. He met a new friend and a "relative" in the same day. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." he thought.

Well that's chapter five for ya. Guys Reviews help me out big time. You guys are the one to let me know if I need corrections or if it's okay. So please take the time to review if you like this or hate. I do accept flames. Anyway I'll get the next chapter out in a few days. Thanks, bye!

Aurianaf04


	6. Ch 6

Past and Future Romance

Ch. 6

"I'm sorry your highness, but we looked everywhere twice and still, there is no sign of Link anywhere." One of the guards said.

Zelda didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't want to stop looking, but she couldn't make her guards keep looking the same places for him. The search had been going on for two days and not one person seen or heard of Link since that night he left.

"Maybe it's time for you to give up dear," her father said to her as he put his arm around her.

Zelda's eyes were swollen from crying so much. She literally couldn't cry anymore because she cried so much in the past two days. Zelda looked at her father, "Do you think Link would want us to stop looking for him only after two days? No, I won't give up just yet. I know he isn't dead. Please daddy just a few more days and then we can stop." She asked hoping he would agree with her.

The King sighed, "Guards continue looking for three more days and then if there isn't any sign of him, then the search will stop." the king told his guards.

Zelda hugged her father, "Thank you daddy." she said. The king said nothing just held her in his arms.

Lunch time arrived and Kimberly and Link sat at a table by themselves. They hit it off really good considering they were related. As Link ate his food, he felt someone slap his head. He turned around and notice it was Jason and his buddies laughing at him and causing trouble.

"Hey why don't you leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you." Kimberly yelled at Jason. Jason just laughed and walked away not acknowledging her.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked. "Yea I'm fine. Those guys are a bunch of jerks though." "Yea, they think they are so cool just because they are on the football team, but don't worry about them they are just trying to scare you."

Link smiled as he took a bite out of his hot dog. "So who were you talking about earlier when you mentioned Zelda?" Kimberly asked from out of the blue.

Link almost choked on his hot dog. "Well Zelda is a girlfriend I have back home. But I won't be seeing her for a while." He said.

Kimberly smirked, "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway are you finding your way okay?"

"Yea, I already have a bunch of these writings to look over." He said. Kimberly gave him a funny look, "You mean homework? Well if you need any help you are welcome to come over to my house and I'll be glad to help." she said as she smiled.

"Thanks, I might have to do that." he said as he took his last bite of food.

"Today class, we have a new student. Everyone this is Landon Hathorn. He moved here from Europe." Jason and his friends booed loudly at Link making him feel uncomfortable.

"Now boys, you butter shut your mouth now before I send you all to the principal got it!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes, Ms. Richardson." Jason and his friends said.

"Good now Landon, go have a seat and we will start with the lesson for today."

Ms. Richardson handed Link a book and told everyone to open to page 105.

"Now today students we will be talking about the famous Legend of the Hero and his Princess."

Link's eye went wide as he heard the teacher talk about the Legend. He sat in his seat and listened closely to what she said.

"Now some of you probably heard it and some of you have now, but Legend has it that a young boy saved a whole country on his own and defeated the evil monster and saved the princess. Isn't that in fairy tales though? Well according to these history books we have, the legend is actually true. There was a boy from the 1500's that saved a land named Hyrule."

"Actually it happened in 1497." Link said.

Ms. Richardson looked surprised, "Well Landon I see you know something about this."

Link chuckled, "Yea you could say that." he said.

"Well Mr. Hathorn why don't you share with the class what you know?"

Link saw everyone stare at him. He felt kinda awkward at the moment. But if the legend was about him then they should know the truth right?

Link got up from his chair and stood next to the teacher. "Well, it all started actually when a man named gannondorf was born. You see he was the only male born out of a tribe called the guerdos. Since he was the only male. The male that was born every 100 years would be ruler."

Link kept telling the story and everyone listened intensively. "You see after Gannon was defeated, the boy, Link was dead, but the hardship he went through after saving the whole country, the goddesses gave him another chance at life. The princess and the Hero fell in love but they princess had to bring him back to his own time. The hero didn't want to because he wanted to be with her so he declared his love for her and asked her if he could stay with her. The princess agreed and they stayed together. That's all I know what happened" he told the teacher.

"Splendid job Mr. Hathorn, you told the story like you were actually there" she said to him.

Link laughed, "I guess so." he told her.

"Okay take a seat please." she told him. "Well after that, the Hero was knighted and the princess and hero got married."

"Did they have any children?" Link asked being curious of how his future looked.

"The teacher smiled, "Yes they did they had a boy and a girl and they lived until they were very old. The legend says that when the Princess died of old age, Link was so heartbroken to be without her that he died a few weeks later. They now have a statue of the two in Hyrule now." She said.

Link thought a moment, "Wow me and Zelda have two kids and live a very long time. Well at least I know she is going to say yes when i ask her to marry me, and then I'm going to be knighted? Wow, I must be really famous!" link thought as he chuckled to himself.

3:00 came and Larry was there waiting for Link.

"So how was your first day of High School?" Larry asked as Link got into the car. "It was really good. I met these jerks, but other than that a lot of weird stuff happened."

"Really?" Larry said looking surprised. "What happened?"

"Well in history today, they were talking about the legend of the hero and princess, and since it was me, I told them the real story. Then I met a girl today, but she isn't any ordinary girl, she is my great grandchild generations down the line! Isn't that incredible! He said.

"Link you can't tell her who you are okay." Larry said telling him to be cautious.

"Well she wanted me to go to her house tonight to help me with my homework so she wrote all these numbers down" he told him handing him a note.

"This is her telephone number and address, I'll take you there if you want, but it's just a few blocks away."

Later that evening, Larry dropped Link off at Kimberly's house. He was amazed at how big it was. Kimberly was waiting for him outside.

"Hey Landon, I'm glad you found the place." she told him. "Yea, you have a really big house." he told her.

Kimberly chuckled, "Yea well my parents are loaded you can say it runs from generation to generation" Link smirked, "Yea if only she knew that her ancestor's were the King and Queen" he thought to himself.

Kimberly took his hand and showed her the house. But let's go somewhere's else b/c my aunt and uncle are arguing." she said as they went to her car.

When they got inside, Link heard the music blaring. She looked at him and smiled, "What you don't like rap music?" she asked him.

"No, I rather rock.  Especially Slipknot" he told her. "So what do your parent's do for a living?" he asked her.

"Well my mom's a doctor and my dad's a lawyer, and my aunt's a lawyer and my uncle is a doctor. Isn't that weird? Well what about you?" she said.

"My parent's died when I was young. So I'm kind of a loner." he said. "Well I'm sorry to hear that.

They rode for a good hour and talked the whole time. They had so much in common. "So you and your girlfriend, how long have ya'll been dating?" she asked. "Well we known each other for seven years, but we have been dating about eight months. Before I left I was going to propose to her but now she is in a place where I won't be able to communicate with her for a long time."

"Is she dead?" she asked. "Kind of." was all Link said. "How about you?" "Well I dated Jason for a few month's but then I found out he was just a dickhead, so no one" she told him.

By the time they rode back to Kimberly's house and did a little bit of homework, it was 9:00. "My goodness the time goes by fast!" she said. "Yea, it sure does. Well I guess I will see you at school tom." He told her as he started walking down the street. "Be careful and I'll see you later." she told him as she waved.

As Link walked back to Larry's house, he couldn't help to think of how Kimberly was so much identical to Zelda. He missed her so much. She was on his mind every single day since he had been gone.

Well that's chapter six for you. I hope you are enjoying it. Next chapter will be out later, thanks and please review...... :)


End file.
